


Island Getaway

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandomaid, Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Island Getaway

Severus awoke slowly, the warm breeze caressing his cheek as his hammock swung beneath the palm trees. 

It wasn't quite as nice as when Harry woke him, though he wasn't always that gentle.

Before he could become aroused reminiscing about the tumble they'd had that morning, he heard the sound of the cottage door.

"You're awake?" Harry grinned as a tray of food and drinks floated behind him. "I thought you might be hungry."

The scent of tropical fruit reached his nose before the tray did, his mouth watering before he even speared a piece of mango with his fork.

Both he and Harry had grown up eating standard British fare, Hogwarts always supplying in abundance while home was another matter. 

He also might have packed a small parcel of goods from home just in case the famed conch soup wasn't to his liking. 

When they opted for a trip to the Caribbean for their summer holiday, it was only the assurance of complete seclusion that allowed him to agree. Other than the wizard who let them into their cottage, they hadn't seen another soul. There were miles of sandy beaches and warm ocean waves. 

It couldn't have been more different from the one time his parents took him to the seaside when he was seven. He'd worn trousers and a long sleeved shirt, the wind tangling his hair into such a state that his father insisted he trim it the next day.

He smoothed down the back of his hair unnecessarily as it was remarkably tame.

Thank Merlin for magic.

"God, this is so good," Harry practically moaned, fruit juice running down his chin.

Severus leaned toward him, pulling him into a kiss and then licking down his neck, following the sweet trail. 

"Delicious," Severus murmured.

"What should we do now?" Harry licked the tips of his fingers, the feigned innocence on his face not fooling Severus for a moment.

Severus stood. "I do believe we'd best get out of the sun." 

"Pale English skin does burn rather easily," Harry added, taking Severus's hand and practically dragging him inside. 

Later, as Harry dozed in his arms, Severus thought to himself that it had been a most perfect summer afternoon.


End file.
